This invention relates to improved camera mounts for supporting a camera at the outside of a vehicle.
In order to attain realism in motion picture and television productions involving moving automobiles, boats, or other vehicles, it is often essential that a camera be mounted directly on the vehicle, usually at the outside of the door adjacent the driver's seat, to either photograph persons within the vehicle, portions of the outside of the vehicle, or other nearby vehicles or environmental subject matter. Devices heretofore used for mounting a camera at such a location on a vehicle have usually been very difficult to attach to the vehicle, have in most instances had a tendency to damage the exterior surface of the vehicle, and have been extremely limited as to the number of positions in which a camera could be supported.